


Take it off

by Alics_not_alex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alics_not_alex/pseuds/Alics_not_alex
Summary: Remus' mom is not home, Sirius is bored and Remus is in love.Wolfstar fluff one shot!(It is just fluff, even if it sounds kinda smut)





	Take it off

It all started when Remus was dragged by Sirius in a muggle peircing shop.

Sirius was visiting Remus in the last month of summer break before the beginning of fifth year to look after him after the moon. His dad had to go to Rome for ministry work and even his mom thought that magical treatments would be a lot better than any of the muggle ones she could provide for Remus.

It was a week before the moon and the afternoon found the boys in the Lupins' living room, with Remus in the large armchair that his mother usually occupied, his nose buried in a book and Sirius spread out on the sofa with one arm over his head and the other dangling over the edge.

It was a fairly quiet afternoon, with the warm summer sun spilling through the open window that filled the room with a comfortable warmth and a fresh breeze. Remus' mom had went out to meet with her friends for tea, leaving the boys with a bit of money in case they wanted to make a trip to town. It was so quiet that they could hear the birds chirping outside and an occasional car that drove by.

"Moony, I'm booored." Sirius groaned suddenly, almost making Remus jump.

"Merlin's fucking beard, Pads. Warn me the next time you're about to whine like that."

"But I'm so bored, Moony. And I don't whine."

"And what do you want me to do about it, Padfoot? And yes, you do."

"I don't know, take me to the town. I've never been to a muggle town before. You live here and I'm your guest and as a good host, it is _your responsibility_ to entertain me. And no, I do not."

Remus snorted and without looking up from his book, he said, "And as a good guest, it is _your responsibility_ not to make my responsibility hard. And yes, you do whine."

Sirius sighed, intentionally loud and dramatic. When he got no reaction from Remus, he sighed again, this time louder and more dramatic. No response again. Sirius sat up, took a big breath and exhaled a very long, very loud and very dramatic sigh. After 3 more times of doing so, Remus gave in.

Remus snapped his book shut and stood up. "Alright fine, I'll take you to the town. Merlin forbid I finish my page, much less my chapter because Sirius Black is bored and when Sirius Black is bored, all hell comes on the verge of breaking loose and I can't find my bloody keys and I have to write mum a note now so she doesn't worry because Merlin knows that woman worries. Where the fuck are my keys?! Oh, there they are. Okay, I have my keys and that's the note. Fuck, I forgot to mark the page! Oh, there it is. No harm done, thank goodness. Better close the window. Don't want a break-in, now do we? Okay, the page is now marked, the window's shut, I have my keys and I'm wearing similar socks. All done. Ready, Pads?"

Remus turned around to look at Sirius who was looking at him with an amused smile and wide eyes, twinkling with something Remus hadn't seen before.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Then, stop giving me that look and let's go. I really want to know if Bilbo goes with the dwarves or not when I come home."

"I see. I like Bilbo. Really smart, the way he tricks Golem."

"Oh come on Pads, you ruined it for me! And you've read it?"

"What? I didn't tell you anything. And yes, I've read it. It may seem hard to believe but I do enjoy a good book every now and then."

"Yes, you did! How would Bilbo meet Golem if he doesn't- oh nevermind. Well, you're full of surprises, aren't you Black?"

"That I am, Lupin, that I am."

~

Once in the car, Sirius couldn't stop asking Remus questions and Remus found it too adorable to be annoyed with them.

"What's that your pressing down on, Moony?"  
"That's the accelerator. It makes the car move. The harder you press on it, the faster the car goes."

"Interesting. And what the other one?"

"That's the break. It makes the car slow down or stop."

"Then why are you pressing down on them at the same time?"

"I'm not applying as much pressure to the break as I am to the accelerator, which is not, neither should be, a lot either. If I don't do that, it'll be harder to control the car."

"Wow. Muggles are so smart. And what are these knobs fo- HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT?!"

"WHAT?! Oh that. Padfoot, you've got to learn to calm down. That's a motorbike. It's like a car but on two wheels and much faster and obviously much more dangerous."

"I want one. I'm going to get one. I'll get one just like that big, hairy bloke had and I'm going to charm it to fly. And it's going to be so cool, Moons. Merlin I can't wait to get my hands on one of them. Did see that leather seat and that how it rose from the back and dipped from the front. So sexy. It looks like riding a broom but only way cooler. Oh Moony, I think I'm in love."

At this, Remus chuckled. _I know the feeling too well Pads_ , he thought to himself. _Because I think I am too._

"We're almost there. What do you want to do first?" He asked Sirius instead.

"Well, I was thinking we could get some ice cream. Seems like a good day for it."

"Well, ice cream it is."

"Thanks a bunch, Moons."

"You're my guest and it is my responsibility to _entertain_ you." He said as he gave Sirius a smile.

  
"It is indeed." Sirius grinned back.

~  
  
Half an hour later, Remus and Sirius walked out of the ice cream parlor, Sirius with 3 scoops of strawberry, mint chocolate chip and coconut on a waffle cone and Remus with a scoop of chocolate on another.  
"I must say this again; muggles are so smart. All these different flavors of ice cream and they all go together. Brilliant!"

"Careful Pads, your dripping."

"With what, Moony dear? Charisma? Charm? Seduction?"

"Your ice cream is dripping, you git. Don't waste it. Here, let me."

Remus wave his right hand over Sirius' ice cream cone as he muttered something. Sirius' ice cream stoped melting immediatly. It solidified but was still cold and soft to lick.  
To answer Sirius' unspoken question, Remus pulled up the right sleeve of his shirt just enough to show the tip of the wand against the inside of his wrist.  
"Easier to hide it from the muggles this way." He said in a low voice.

"Smart."

 

They walked around, all the while licking their ice creams and talking about school and their friends and their families. It always hurt Remus when Sirius talked about his family while trying to cover his feelings with light humor and jokes. But Remus had seen Sirius break down in the middle of the night when his facades broke and he had held Sirius until his monsters were just a distant shadow. Remus sometimes wondered how many more nightmares could Sirius live through for them to break him down completely. And he always hoped and wished he'd be there to pick him up. He had to.

He was lost in thought when he bumped into Sirius who had stopped abruptly in front of a peircings shop. Sirius looked at the sign, at all the pictures of people with peircings in the most common and the most odd places and at Remus.  
Remus lock eyes with Sirius and he recognized the glint he saw when he was asked to break a major school rule.

"I will not be putting any holes in my body and you already have three."

"Four. And you don't have to get any, Moony. Just come with inside with me. Besides, you said yourself 'the more, the merrier'."

"I was talking about books, you idiot, not holes through your skin. Besides, where will you be getting another one, if you are planning to?"

"Well, I've always wanted a lip ring."

_Oh no. A lip ring? Remus already had a hard time not staring at Sirius' lips when he was talking to him and stop staring when Sirius wasn't looking. And now he wanted to get a lip ring?! He pictured Sirius with a silver ring in the middle of his full, plum lower lip and felt his heart skipped a beat._

"Hello?" Sirius said as he waved in front of Remus' face."Moony to Earth. Or something like that."

"Huh?" Remus was suddenly brought back to reality with the motion. "Oh yeah. Sure, if you want to. But I suggest getting a fake one first so you can see how it looks before rushing into something you regret."

"Hmm. Never had any regrets, Moony. Doubt I ever will. But that's a good idea. Let's go." With that, he grabbed Remus' hand and started dragging him towards the shop.

Oh fuck, Remus thought. _Oh, Fuck_.

~

Sirius dashed to the bathroom with a small box of his new accessories the second they got home. Remus followed him inside, dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, opened the window and sat on the armchair again. His mum wasn't home yet so he recycled the note he had left for her. A few minutes of peace and quiet was all he needed at the moment. He grabbed his book and started reading from where he'd left off. But he couldn't focus because his mind kept bringing up the image of Sirius in a lip ring, leaving him flustered. After five minutes of trying and failing to concentrate, Remus slapped his book shut and took a deep breath. _It'll be fine_ , he told himself. _It'll be okay. You'll_ be fine _and he won't suspect a thing. He hasn't for a while now and he won't now._ Another deep breath.

Just as he was about to exhale, the bathroom door open and Sirius walked out. Inside of exhaling, Remus choked on his own breath and started coughing.

"Woah, that breathtaking, am I?" Sirius joked as he patted Remus on the back. "Honestly though, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yep. Perfectly fine." Remus croaked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"So...what do you think?" Sirius asked as he stepped back. He had put his hair in a messy bun, with a few stray strands framing his cheekbones and sharp jawlines, while completely exposing neck. Remus could see  his peirced ears where his neck started to his sharp collarbones where it ended. He'd wanted to kiss and nibble on that stretch of skin for so long, it became almost like a daily prayer. His eyes were as amber as ever but were holding hope and something else he couldn't place. Finally, he dragged his eyes to Sirius' lips which were shaped in a hesitant smile. The metal ring was hooked in the middle of his lower lip and it shone brilliantly from the sun falling on it. He could see that Sirius had struggled with it, his lip red and slightly swollen. Remus realized Sirius so much better than he could ever picture him. It took everything in Remus not to push Sirius against the wall and...no. This had to stop. He couldn't do it anymore.

"Well?" Sirius asked shyly.

Remus cleared his throat. "Well..." He was so glad he could find his voice. "I-if you like it you should get it."

"But do you like it?" Sirius said in a soft voice as he took a step closer to Remus.

"I- um, do _I_ like it?

"Yeah, do _you_ like it?" Another step.

"Well, it doesn't matter what I think, it's your choice."

"Of course it matters. I won't get it if you don't want me to." Another step.

"Why would you-"

"Because... your opinion matters to me. _You_ matter to me. Tell me, should I get it done permanently?" By now, they were so close that they dropped their voices to a whisper.

"I-if you want to but-"

"Take it off, Remus." Sirius interrupted him.

"What?"

"Take it off."

"W-why?"

"Please?"

All this time, Remus was looking at anything other than at Sirius. He cleared his throat again and looked up to find Sirius' nose almost touching his. He locked his eyes with Sirius' as his hand rose to remove the ring.

"No." Sirius grabbed both of Remus' hand. "Not with your hands." He whispered.

"Then how-" Remus  stopped breathing for a second as Sirius leaning in, his lips parted, inches from Remus'.

"Take it off, Moony." He whispered again.

Remus realized what Sirius was asking of.   
After a moment, he whispered back, "I'm sorry if this hurts." Then he leaned in.

Remus fit his upper lip between Sirius' open ones and he put his lower lip underneath Sirius'. He saw Sirius' eyes flutter shut and couldn't help his closing too. He leaned further in Sirius' mouth as his teeth caught Sirius' lower lip and his tongue ran across the ring. Sirius moaned in Remus' mouth and he wrapped his arms around his waist as pulled him close. Remus froze. Sirius sensed this and moved to remove his arms but Remus wrapped his around Sirius' neck and pulled him close. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Maybe Sirius felt the same feeling of belonging and completion which made him wrap himself around Remus even tighter. Remus' tongue teased Sirius' lip a bit more, swallowing his moans. He loved how the metal felt cool the first time he had swept his tongue over it and he loved how warm it felt now as he pressed the flat of his tongue against it. Remus was enjoying the feel of the ring against his tongue a bit too much before he suddenly realized what he was supposed to do. Remus held the ring between his teeth and slowly started pulling. After what seemed like hours of licking, biting and gentle pulling, they broke apart. 

Foreheads touching, their arms were still holding each other, afraid to let the other slip away, afraid to let go. Remus knew he should say something, anything. He had to. But there were so many thoughts going through his head that he couldn't decide which one to voice out loud. Finally, he settled for shortest one he had other than 'Thank You' because the last thing he wanted right now was to be a flustered, stuttering mess, trying and failing to construct a concrete sentence. They were still trying to even out their breathing when Remus whispered, "I lied."

"About what?"

"Your ring. I loved it. I just wouldn't have been able to hold myself back if you go it permanently."

Sirius chuckled,"Where is it now?"

"Under my tongue."

Sirius grinned.

"Well, you're full of surprises, aren't you, Lupin?"

"That I am, Black, that I am."


End file.
